


Everyday is Christmas

by WBAD_World



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBAD_World/pseuds/WBAD_World
Summary: From C.C.'s stuffed toy shopping to Lelouch's OCD-induced interior decorating. The Witch and the Warlock are celebrating their very merry Christmas. Won't you come and join them in their post-Requiem holiday cheer?
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Christmas Shopping!

Shopping during Christmas was never a chore for him, not even during his first lifetime — where he'd had a lovely little sister to take care of. At least, he never considered shopping as a chore until he began living with his Witch. Not that he hated chores, mind you. It simply meant Christmas shopping was hell of a lot harder when you had a companion who nonchalantly threw every single thing she wanted into the shopping car.

"C.C., stop it." Lelouch hissed irritably as he chucked the latest object back into the shelf after the Witch had thrown it in.

"What, you don't fancy Christmas-themed bedspreads?" Feigning innocence, she batted her eyelashes at him, two candy-cane-themed throw pillows already pinched between her fingers. Ready to throw into the half-full cart.

"We have enough duvets as it is."

"But they were from our last house."

" _Not even a year ago_. They're fairly brand new— C.C., _stop_."

The Witch waltzed away, humming a quiet tune while taking a sharp left turn on the aisle to his right before she disappeared from sight. Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Lelouch scrutinized the latest additions to their purchase and made the final decision to let it slide. He'd been religiously checking things off of his list. But it certainly wouldn't hurt to have C.C.'s contributions into the home decor too. No matter that his Witch took minimal interest in manually decorating the house.

Because if she had her way, they'd have interior decorators on-call. But Lelouch wouldn't have that, because personal home decor was much _much_ better.

Pushing the department store shopping cart to the electronics section, he stopped before a shelf stocked with merrily flashing Christmas lights. Blue, red, yellow, golden, white, purple, green; just a few of the colors he had taken note of before a smiling young woman in her sales associate uniform approached him with a purpose.

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you with anything?"

For a second, Lelouch wondered if he really _did_ need the help. He decided that he did, in the end, and pointed to neatly organized wires and tiny bulbs, situated a little farther away from him.

"Oh, uh, yes please. Those lights over there…"

C.C. watched Lelouch wander off with the grinning sales associate in tow. They were talking, presumably about the Christmas lights. The boy had a list he was religiously sticking too, and quite frankly, her partner had been a bit of a stickler when it came to decorating the house this Christmas. Still _stringent_ as ever…

Would he change, or no, only time would tell

He'd left their shopping cart behind as he wandered off with the stranger in search of the _picture-perfect_ Christmas lights. Well, the shopping cart and all the empty space available is fair-game now, isn't it? Just look at all that empty space waiting to be filled.

Plus, the comfy spreads around the house could use a _bit more_ fluff. And Cheese-kun was getting oh so lonely.

Companions wouldn't hurt, right?

No. No, it wouldn't.

And Lelouch wouldn't mind. He knew how crippling loneliness was, and he _does_ make a lot of money as a freelance writer and novelist under a very fake penname.

Surely the formerly crowned 99th Emperor of Britannia could manage a few stuffed companions.

vVvVv

Lelouch could be _such_ a cheery individual when he wanted to be. _So_ unlike the sourpuss she regularly saw whenever she was on a mission to get him to loosen up. Much like what she was doing now.

C.C. had taken the liberty of taking their large shopping cart to the checkout counter, and simply phone her companion to tell him where she was, and to just catch-up. Sure enough he did, and he was coming her way now with wires and Christmas lights held in his hands.

There were only two people left before it was her turn.

He'd _better hurry…_

"What _the hell_ is this?"

Somewhere behind the three people following after her, a toddler began to wail. Presumably because Lelouch shrieked his question too loudly, earning several other shoppers' attention. And now waking sleeping babies. The man behind C.C. coughed and cleared his throat, non-discreetly looking the oblivious Lelouch up and down.

"Oh don't be such a spaz. They're just a few stuffed animals." She waved her hand at him, dismissing his outburst and endlessly amused by other people's reactions.

Had he forgotten that they were in the middle of a _busy busy_ shopping spree?

"A _few?_!" Lelouch shouldered his way subtly through the line as he continued his indignant tirade. "There's more than a dozen in here!"

Stuffed Christmas bears in different shapes, sizes, and colors. A stuffed dog. A fat and stuffed cat. Christmas tree pillows. Stuffed gingerbread men. A grinning doll with a stitched mouth and dressed in a black-and-white pinstripe suit (more suited for Halloween _than_ Christmas, if you asked him). And a pillow shaped like a pizza slice.

_Of course…_

"What do we even need _these_ fo—"

"Cheese-kun's lonely."

"That's not enough reason to— What do we even do with _these_ when Christmas is over?"

"Keep them." A flippant shrug.

The boy still didn't seem to notice how many people in-line were _watching_ them now, hanging on to their every word like they were entertainment.

In hindsight, they probably were…

"You forget how many _Cheese dolls_ you already have _lying around the house_. Soon, we won't even _have_ a bed to sleep in."

"Don't be so over-dramatic…"

" _One SUV_ was filled with your Pizza Hut dolls when we moved."

"Exaggerating is a bad habit."

"I'd rather not have a hundred beady eyes staring me wherever I go, thank you." The former Emperor muttered in disdain, following C.C. as the line moved forward and she pushed their cart along. "Get out of line, and put them back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

" _Yes_." He gripped the cart handlebars firmly, turning those steely violets that she hadn't witnessed for a while on her.

"And if this is my only wish for the Holidays?"

He pouted. "We both know that it's not the first and the last for this year."

Lelouch had trouble deciding if C.C.'s smile was infuriating or charming. " _I_ never ask you to grant them, but you do anyway." She crooned in his face.

"Next in line, please!" The cashier called out.

Both immortals turned towards the sound to see the lady behind the counter beckoning them forward. Spluttering like a fish out of water, Lelouch gaped at her as C.C. hummed a jolly little Christmas tune. She pushed their nigh overflowing cart of Christmas ornaments and stuffed animals to the lady in waiting and promptly handed the cashier Lelouch's debit card, which she'd swiped from her unsuspecting partner earlier.

"How did you—"

"I have my ways."

Lelouch stared at her for a good long while before saying, "Does it make you happy, at least?" His tone was more subdued, his voice far quieter than before.

"Yes, it does." Her lips unfurled into a small yet genuine smile, eyes twinkling with mirth at how easily her partner in life could be riled up.

Lelouch stared at all of the stuffed toys being hauled over the counter, placed over the bar code scanner, and put into shopping bags, followed by his own purchases. They were _way_ over their budget now. But he figured he didn't mind. During the first few Christmases they'd had, C.C. never showed as much enthusiasm for the cheery holiday as she now did.

And since one of his main purposes in life was to make her smile, and keep her happy, he would concede this.

Resigned, the raven-haired immortal just sighed and kissed the crown of her head instead. "All right. But we're cutting down on Pizza Hut's Holiday pizzas in exchange."

She waved him off and stepped out of line as the total flashed on-screen, and Lelouch just huffed in surrender.

There was just no winning with her, was there?


	2. Our Lovely Christmas Tree

One of the Christmas light bulbs were broken, and it was making the entire string sputter pathetically…

"We can just get a new one. You can afford it." CC assured her partner as she lounged on one of their living chairs, snuggled up against her snow white Christmas bear.

" _NO._ " Lelouch snarled around a mouthful of tiny Christmas bulb.

At first, watching Lelouch worry over the electric lights like a brooding mother hen had been amusing — borderline comedic, really. But after failing to find a solution still, it was just getting tedious.

"Lelouch, if your pride is at stake in the face of a few bulbs, there's _really_ something wrong with you."

The former Emperor (turned DIY electrician) spared a couple of seconds to glower at CC as she whiled her time away finishing up her third pizza box for the afternoon. His annoyance wasn't because of her. It was mostly on the fact that he hadn't found the culprit for the guttering lights yet. _One_ bulb was causing it, and currently, he was on a mission to test each and every bulb out with a crudely put-together socket to determine the faulty one.

"Why don't you _help_ me instead of stuffing your face with junk food?"

"I'm no professional. I wouldn't know what to do."

"You expect to me believe a centuries-old girl like you never learned even basic electronics?"

"You're an intelligent boy who claims to know _just about everything_ , and even _you_ can't figure it out quickly. I was never an electrician, so the answer is 'no.'"

"Hmph."

He stuck a bulb into his contraption and smiled broadly when the lights lit up. And guttered again when another weight joined the sofa he had claimed. The glower that had been on the faulty Christmas lights shifted to CC who had leaned across an armrest, adjusting the twinkling Christmas lights that were already strewn around their faux evergreen tree.

"What are you doing?"

"You've grouped the lights too close. I'm creating negative space to avoid big blotches of multi-colored lights."

A scoff from Lelouch. "Negative space doesn't translate to _giant voids._ Which is what you're leaving."

CC ignored him studiously and hummed tunes again, choosing to ignore Lelouch and his occasional cussing. He was _really_ pissed off, wasn't he? And it was all because of Christmas lights. His fingertips must feel so pinched now, what with the way he was handling bald wires and strings of copper.

What was _with him_ this Christmas anyway? What was with all the extra effort. He wanted things perfect — more perfect than usual.

It wasn't as if it was his first Christmas. It wasn't even going to be his last.

It was just another Christmas holiday in a sea of years that stretched out before them.

"This stupid tree is going to take me _all day_ , and god knows how behind I am with the decorating schedule." Lelouch snarled through his teeth as he stabbed another light into the contraption.

"Who says you have to finish all of it today? You _could_ just decorate one room and leave the rest."

"CC, we have only two days left before Christmas. If we delay another day longer, we—" He sighed heavily. "What would be the point if you just decorated one room?"

"You never used to be _this_ enthusiastic about Christmas." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Because it was true. He never put so much effort and time into decorating a house before. Maybe just one room or two. But the whole house? Not since she'd met him.

"For two years during my first life, no. But before I met you, I—"

He used to do this with Nunnally and his other friends, didn't he?

"I understand."

She watched him discreetly as she buried half of her face into a couch pillow. His expression morphed from frustration and into something much more whimsical. The sputtering string of festive lights still between his fingers, he tilted his head back to rest against the back of the sofa to stare at the blank ceiling above him.

"Besides… Is it so bad that I want everything to be perfect? For us…"

With an exasperated sigh befitting of a Witch, she came over to his side of the sofa, deliberately ignoring the fact that there were all sorts of bulbs and tools digging uncomfortably into her back. Her Warlock's eyes were closed, the wires still wrapped around his fingers. She tenderly unwound each lengthy bit, and gathered the tools and contraptions on the sofa, laying them down on the coffee table.

"Take a nap. You _severely_ need it after being up too late last night organizing things."

Lelouch smiled at her words and thankfully chose not to argue. Gentle fingers wove into his hair, lithe fingertips massaging his scalp soothingly. They trailed from his head to the back of his neck, where she languidly toyed with the ends of his hair, earning her a delightful shiver that skated down his spine.

She began humming again. Not a holiday song this time. But it was a melody he didn't know. Nevertheless, it did its job and delivered him into the sweet land of nod where the warlock dreamt of his sister's smile and the friends he had had — just before his life had turned into a whirlwind of chaos, betrayal, and heartbreak.

vVvVv

The gloom of the outdoors and the soft glow of the merrily twinkling lights in the living room shone through the Warlock's fluttering lids, prompting him to open his eyes to the sight of a fireplace mantle bedecked with red and white stockings. Streamers and linen were draped over the surface as a sheltered fire crackled merrily.

And the Christmas lights he'd slaved over were no longer a mess of tangled wires on the couch. Did his eyes deceive him, or were those very same Christmas lights actually arranged artfully around their Christmas tree now?

The prickly greens were laden with silver and blue ornaments, ranging from little tinkling bells to the very common baubles coated in chrome or glitter. And then there were the personal touches too…

Little pictures he'd printed last night were attached to strings.

The very reason why he'd been so eager to go through with this Holiday excursion stared back at him in the form of printed snapshots of the friends he'd made at Ashford. Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley, Kallen… All there. Pictures of Suzaku cringing in pain because of Arthur. Him and Suzaku wearing aprons as they cooked back-to-back.

And the most numerable photographs collected together were the ones of him and Nunnally. Past Christmases where he'd done embarrassing things like dress up as Santa Claus with pillows stuffed down his shirt — all for Nunnally's sake. Him baking Christmas cookies in different Holiday shapes. Nunnally dressed in a modest Santa dress, holding the presents he'd given her. Just a few of the many things he'd done in the past that never failed to make her smile.

All of them… Naught but memories now. Just fond memories of the past life he'd lived.

But there were a couple of pictures missing…

Sighing, Lelouch rose from his place on the sofa and left the living room in search of the wayward Witch.

And as he passed underneath arches and crossed their modest hallway, he secretly admired the whimsical touches of the wreaths and the boughs of holly. There was evergreen tinsel accented with poinsettias smothered in glitter woven on the banister that led to their second floor.

Did CC do all of this? Or did she hire help behind his back?

It really wouldn't be a surprise if she did. Knowing her and her tendency to delegate tasks to others. Much like _he_ did when he had been Zero. But even then, the groundwork for his master plans were laid down by none other than him.

And as if his thoughts summoned her, Lelouch heard footsteps tapping down each stair. When CC appeared into view, she paused and stared back at Lelouch who was still gaping at her. Not at all different from a fish.

"Have you paid the decorators, or…" He trailed off, and CC just frowned and huffed as she continued her descent.

She stepped down the final stair before approaching Lelouch. "How rude of you. After I saved your sorry attempt at fixing Christmas lights, and did all of this. You ought to give me more credit."

Lelouch just chuckled and led the way to their kitchen.

And he was not really surprised when he finally saw that her decorating mess had moved on to the dining room.

"How much did you finish?" He asked curiously, eyeing the strings of ribbon, tinsel, and stacks of fine china littering their dining table.

"The living room, the upstairs, the foyer, and the front porch are all done. And if you're really eager to decorate the entirety of the house, you and I would have to—"

"You didn't complete the plans for the living room though." He spoke somberly, earning a frustrated frown from CC as she stopped digging for food in the fridge.

"If you're going to complai—"

"The Christmas tree's missing some pictures."

At this, CC fell quiet. A rare thing, really…

"Let's hang the missing ornaments, CC."

vVvVv

"Did you not find them when you were doing this earlier?"

"I wasn't in the mood to deal with your grumbling if I had to wake you up to find silly pictures." She muttered under her breath defensively.

She was lying…

She'd seen every ornament he'd picked out for their tree before he set to work on the sputtering Christmas lights. After he drifted to sleep, she'd picked up his work and continued to decorate the rest of the house to be as festive as he'd wanted. She simply chose not to include the few pictures of them taken just last year because… Well, because this Christmas didn't feel like an ordinary celebration.

She knew full-well that he was doing this in honor of the life he once led.

The life that didn't include _her_. His life with his friends before she came into his world and granted him the power to accomplish what he'd set out to do. Even if he said that his life was a lie before he met her, it still didn't change the fact that he'd been happy with his sister and his friends. He'd been carefree for the most part (even with the shadow of vengeful thoughts always hovering in the back of his mind).

And because Christmas was a time of cheer and good will, it was only natural to look back and remember those days fondly.

She didn't hang up the pictures of her and him because it didn't feel like it belonged with the others.

"Why would you think that, CC?"

Well, _shit_ for subconsciously voicing her thoughts aloud…

Sighing heavily, she watched as he sifted through the snapshots and glanced up at her. "My arrival into your life started you down this path. And well, let's face it. Even if you claimed to live a lie before you met me, you were happy. And when I met you again, that was the end of those days."

"If this is about happiness, were you not feeling the same when these pictures were taken?"

He offered the meager pile to her. Neither she nor Lelouch didn't have the mind to take so many compulsive pictures like the others, so a year into traveling the world together was simply summarized in a matter of a dozen or so pictures. Lelouch only printed seven, and it was safe to presume that he picked out the best of the best. Or at least, what could be considered the best out of what they had so far.

There was one of her sitting amid a field of swaying flowers. Another was her munching away on pizza. The next picture was one she knew by heart because she took it. It was of Lelouch with reading glasses on as he slaved in front of a computer, typing a rough draft of a story, she supposed. The last four were intentional pictures. The rarest of times where they had mutually decided on cementing a particular moment by posing in front of a camera timed to snap a shot.

All smiles and eyes bright with what she could only describe as… happiness. Perhaps contentment if she squinted at it.

"It's a different life." With that same neutral face, she handed the neat little pile back to him.

"It's _our_ life now. And this Christmas isn't about me or my happiness alone."

"You never put this much effort into it last year." CC sighed, snatching up her forgotten Christmas bear, holding the stuffed animal to her chest.

"Given the circumstances last year, I didn't feel like I deserved to celebrate such a cheery holiday. Nonetheless do it without Nunnally."

Of course… The wounds of betrayal and abandonment were still fresh then. The weight of the sacrifice and the consequences he bore had been too evident. Not that it was any easier now, but the edge had dulled somehow; especially after seeing a considerable part of the world and witnessing other people's lives for a year.

Still—

"But why now?"

For a good couple of seconds, Lelouch stayed quiet and just stared at the photograph at the top of the pile. Perhaps he was seriously contemplating on whether or not he wanted to give her his answer.

He still had much to learn… But he was taking it one day at a time. One day, he'd have to watch his friends from a distance as they succumbed to time's constant flow. One day, he'd hear news of his sister's passing. One day, Zero would say goodbye to this world too, and leave a legacy of peace.

But that was the far-off future. Today, he had the present. Today, his loved ones were alive and breathing, perhaps celebrating this wondrous Holiday in their own special ways. If Empress Nunnally stayed true with tradition, she would have had a Christmas gala at the homeland (or something of the sort). He could imagine his friends, and the people he knew huddling together in front of a fire. Telling stories, sharing life experiences.

And today, he had CC… He had his Witch; the one woman who had been there from the beginning, who understood him like no one else ever could.

As important as it was to hope for a better future, wasn't living in the present something to be treasured to? Didn't he tell his Witch that a long time ago?

"Because last year's celebration (or lack of) was a mistake. Because when I really think about it, if Nunnally saw me last year, she wouldn't be very happy with me, would she? Perhaps it does take one holiday during an entire year to remind us about the people who are in our lives. The people who we think of as family. Nunnally and the others can never be replaced. But aren't _we_ a family too?"

She let him take her free hand. Let him bestow a kiss on her pale knuckles as he gazed at her through those dark lashes.

"When I think of last year, all I can think of now is how much you deserved better. Not just from me. But from the world you helped me recreate. I destroyed this world and recreated it, so everyone can enjoy this gift of peace. You and me included."

He squeezed her hand gently, and offered her the stack of pictures already attached to strings. Ready to hang on their tree.

"I should be thankful for who I have in my life. And I have you. And I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend an eternity with."

Who could have possibly guessed that the man who accomplished what other previous conquerors couldn't, would be _such_ a romantic at heart? Sincerely touched by the words that he spoke from his heart, the Witch smiled his favorite smile, as she took the last of the Christmas tree decorations from him.

"You _do_ have a way with words, don't you?"

"Comes with being a former Emperor, I suppose."

A smile of quiet happiness bloomed across his lips too, and the Witch just nudged him aside gently in favor of hanging their remaining ornaments. One after the other… Until their Christmas tree was complete at last. And just as she stepped back to admire their handiwork, a familiar pair of arms slid around her waist and pulled her close to a leaner and much taller body.

They both took this moment to gaze at the lovely tree they completed, and at the personal and lovely memories strung across it.

Underneath the soft glow of a tall and proud Christmas tree, with the woman he loved in his arms, that overwhelming feeling of warmth and contentment returned and flooded his battered heart. Warmth that made him close the last few inches to lay a sweet and loving kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for being with me, CC."

_Thank you for being my happiness, Lelouch._


	3. A Sprinkle of Christmas Cheer

The Warlock left the house early.

Well, he left the house just after breakfast. And they usually had breakfast at seven. So, yes it was still early. The sun was just beginning to climb, and its weak rays filtered through the small kitchen window above the sink. Sitting on a stool with her face cradled in her hands, the immortal Witch stared blearily into space as she slaved over what gift to give to her significant other.

It wasn't so much that he was a difficult person to please. Quite the contrary. If a gift was presented to him with the utmost sincerity, she knew he would be appreciative. But she didn't want to give him just _anything_. She wanted to give him something he wanted. A gift that was representative of a wish and her own tender feelings.

For his birthday three weeks ago, she'd bought an entire baking set. Lelouch loved cooking almost as much as he loved creating his own fictional worlds. And since their kitchen still lacked the necessary tools for making pastries, she went out of her way to give it to him.

In fact, he'd left the house so early just to shop for ingredients, didn't he?

The zealous boy had declared that he would be making a Christmas cake. And nobody was going to get in his way.

He had asked if she wanted to join him, but she said 'no' in favor of having time alone to think of what he could possibly want. New clothes were just out of the question. His wardrobe was already _too big_ , and the number of clothing he owned rivaled hers. So much that their clothes were fighting for space in the closets. She considered more cooking equipment. But wouldn't that be too repetitive? And it felt like recycling ideas.

She needed something that would mean a lot to him… Perhaps more than usual.

"What would you want for Christmas, Lelouch?"

vVvVv

"What kind of gift should I get you, CC?"

Lelouch muttered to himself as he strolled through a small shopping mall in a cap and sunglasses. He felt like a freak in his get-up, but he didn't really have a choice. Twas the consequences of being in-hiding.

He left the house early to buy ingredients for their Christmas dinner, and also to shop for gifts. Not just for CC. But for his friends too. Yes, he could never be with them again. And to them, he was as good as dead. But there was no law that forbid him from sending anonymous Christmas presents, was there? He could still send them underneath a false name. That part, he hadn't yet decided if he was going to use his author name or something else.

So he'd picked out some trinkets and some items, none that were fragile of course, because these would be sent overseas. Some were small, others were a little weighty. All that was left was to wrap them up and take them to a courier.

A teeny tiny Christmas miracle…

The only predicament left now was his gift for CC. Their journey hadn't spanned centuries, or even decades yet, but he still found himself drowning in this predicament. It shouldn't be _this hard_ , should it? He knew CC quite well now, and while he knew that all it took to make her gleefully happy was a steaming pan of pizza with melting cheeses, he still wanted to give her something out of the box.

Something preferably _not related_ to pizza.

Something that would communicate, without words, how much she meant to him. And how much he wanted to stay by her side. Not just for a set number of years, but for as long as she would have him.

The idea hit him exactly as he passed by a shop that sold the very object he'd been closely considering. By way of uniqueness, he knew the would-be gift wouldn't be much. But he sincerely hoped the sentiment behind the purchase of such a gift would be meaningful for his Witch.

vVvVv

"Lelouch!"

The sound of that familiar voice was accompanied by the closing of the front door. Absentmindedly, Lelouch called back with a response from the dining room, where he was busy wrapping some very special presents. Normally, he would stop whatever he was doing to greet her at the door.

But for once, the Warlock chose to remain steadfast in his seat, taping this end to that. Tying glittery ribbons, attaching pre-made toppers and such.

Some time had passed before the Witch actually made an appearance at their dining room archway. And the sight of her Warlock studiously working yet again on something never ceased to bring a small smile to her face. As straight-laced and as tidy as he was, even _he_ fell prey to the undeniable clutter that came with wrapping up presents.

"You weren't home when I arrived." Lelouch commented matter-of-factly, his voice muffled behind the cup of coffee pressed to his lips.

CC shrugged nonchalantly and deposited five stacks of pizza boxes on the dining table, atop the area largely untouched by cut-up pieces of wrapping paper. "I had my own errands to run."

Lelouch hummed in agreement, returning to the task of curling up a string of pink ribbon with a pair of scissors.

"You're really going through with this?"

"Of course. And you know I won't do anything that will compromise us."

"I believe you." She took the seat across from him and watched him work as she bit into her first slice of pizza. "So, by using your influence as a popular novelist, you'll be using your pen name to send them these packages?"

"I've chosen to keep the sender anonymous."

"Like a gift from the great beyond."

Lelouch matched CC's grin with an unhappy frown. "Quite an elementary way of putting it, but sure. Why not?"

"What of Nunnally and Suzaku? Won't your little presents run into trouble there?"

Lelouch simply shrugged as he tore off a piece of tape with his teeth. "I'm sure Nunnally and Zero receive plenty of gifts from admirers all over the world. It's not an uncommon thing for royalty to receive selected gifts from the commoners."

CC hummed her agreement and her admiration for his way of thinking. "So, do you have something for me as well?"

From the teasing present in her lilting voice alone, the Britannian immediately knew he was in trouble. _Of course_ , he had a gift for CC, but he was _not_ going to be divulging the gift _now_. It was Christmas _eve_. _Not_ Christmas morning. She had no right to her presents yet. The jittery part of him began to panic, and the critic in his head started rattling off outcomes, while the observer hung back and simply advised that he remain calm and collected.

She didn't know what he would give her unless he clued her in.

"CC, you don't hear _me_ badgering you if you have any presents in store for _me_. Be respectable human being and don't stick your nose in my business."

"But I'm not human. I'm a Witch." That devious smile grew, coupled with the insincere batting of her pretty eyelashes. "Or did you forget that?"

He didn't want to argue with her. And it was with fond exasperation that Lelouch rose from his seat and stacked the presents. Gathering what he could in his arms, he made to go over to their Christmas tree and leave the presents there — until morning came and he had to take this out to the courier.

He left the dining room with a pair of golden eyes burning holes into his shoulder blades. He didn't _really_ have a good feeling about this.

But he could trust CC to behave herself for once right?

She wasn't planning on sabotaging his efforts to send anonymous presents to his friends, _right_?

vVvVv

Oh _gods_ , he was wrong!

So _damn wrong_ for assuming the Witch could behave herself despite her mischievous nature. As if in answer to the thoughts rapidly firing in his brain, her gleeful cackle echoed across their moderately spacious backyard. Running in the snow in pursuit of _her_ wasn't on his list of activities to do today. And times like this, he wondered if something was wrong with him for falling in love and choosing to be with a woman who was determined to turn his life upside down.

"CC, _that's not yours_!" Lelouch shouted in vain as he doubled over. Hands on his knees, the former Emperor panted loudly, watching his breath steam in the cold afternoon air.

Persisting, Lelouch jogged towards the small covered orchard towards the back of the property, hoping against hope that he'd catch her there. Because if he didn't, what the _hell_ would happen to Nunnally's present now? He was sure of it though. The Witch had unwittingly snatched the perfectly wrapped gift intended for Nunnally. She probably presumed that it was meant for her. And here and now, Lelouch was thankful that he'd had the foresight to keep CC's gift on his person.

The Witch was _so nosy_. Always going through his things.

"CC, return Nunnally's gift."

Lelouch stormed into the snow laden orchard, _demanding_ CC's presence in the slightly cramped space. There were minimal places to hide in here, but it was worth a check.

vVvVv

She cursed Lelouch's inability to keep up with his peers when it came to demonstrating athleticism. Because it was times like this that the literal chase could get boring. How was she supposed to indulge in Holiday cheer with her boyfriend if he could _barely_ keep up? Perhaps when this year was over, she'd force him into a training regimen. Not enough to give him bulky muscles, but at least he could manage to sprint for thirty meters without keeling over like a senile old man.

In her haste to run away from his indignant wrath, she'd left their warm house without gloves. And now her fingers felt stiff and cold as they clutched the present. She wasn't even sure if this was hers, but she didn't care who it belonged to. She was just feeling exceptionally giddy, and decided she'd coax some fun out of Lelouch's uptight disposition too.

CC knew he was close. The boy could manage shouting competitively compared to running.

And now he tracked her all the way to his precious orchard…

She knew that he spotted her too. And _just_ when she had been about to make an obvious appearance to coax him into chasing her again. What _perfect timing_.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, she waited for him to round a corner, _trying_ (and failing) to be stealthy. Oh, it was amusing. To think that he could out-maneuver someone like _her_. An immortal Witch who had lived for centuries under the radar; a woman who's name was unwittingly written in Elementary schools' history books.

"CC, how dare y—"

His sentence was interrupted by a shriek of delighted laughter from her. She let him get so close. _So close_ , so that his fingers brushed the fabric of her sweater when he had been about to grab for her. Dodging his feeble attempt at capture, the Witch tore through the aisles of vacant plots as the Warlock struggled to keep up behind her.

To his credit, he _was_ determined to snatch the present back from her.

"You're too slow, Lelou—"

But alas, Lelouch was not deemed a master strategist during his days as a rebel for nothing. He grinned as CC unwittingly fell for his hastily made trap. It happened so fast, and he barely saw the motion of her tripping forward, finally off-balance. But he caught her anyway. And that was what mattered.

"Caught you." His hot breath made the hairs on her neck stand on end as he buried his face in her long and chilly hair.

The stupid Witch left the house neglecting to put warm clothes on. Was she that intent on making a fool out of him?

She was giggling though, while still trying to wriggle free of his tight grasp. It was hard with the present still clutched between her hands, but she managed. Lelouch was trying to take it back, but her hold on her catch was firm. And with a voice that was breathless from laughter and so much excitement, she twisted around in his arms and gasped.

"Timeout!" She panted, with their faces so close as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"What do you _need_ a timeout for?" He asked incredulously as he tried to hold on to his swiftly dissipating frustration.

Because with her in his arms like this, so close to her. It was a compelling feeling. Watching the way her golden eyes shone, and her lips curl as she smiled and laughed. And he was very briefly reminded that the woman he'd met three years ago was nothing but a cold, hard, and emotionless shell. Nothing at all like the exquisite creature beaming up at him right now, with her cheeks flushed from the cold and the excitement, just like his.

Oblivious to his endearing thoughts, CC wrapped an arm firmly around the pilfered present and pointed up at the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the netting above them.

"Timeout?"

Why there was even a sprig of mistletoe in here, he didn't even know. And he could careless as he nodded once and readily agreed.

"Timeout."

CC sighed blissfully as those impossibly soft lips fused with hers. It was an exhilarating feeling, to be with him like this. Her emotions ran high whenever he did this to her; always made her heart pound and every fiber in her body tingle in anticipation for what he would do next with just his lips. Always made her fall in love all over again. Her slightly parted mouth was a silent invitation, and there was no hesitation on his part as that talented tongue gently prodded the seam of her lips.

With the present tucked snugly between them, she freed one arm to slide around his shoulders. Her fingers burying into soft raven hair. The arms around her waist shifted slightly, pulling her closer if that were possible. A curious hand wandered underneath her sweater and her thick camisole, and she shivered at the feel of his warm hands on her bare stomach.

He had been drinking coffee while he was wrapping those presents, and she had been chewing and licking at candy canes, he realized. They kept kissing until the mixing flavors disappeared and all they could really taste was each other now.

At long last, when enough time had seemingly passed, CC pulled away first. Lelouch peppered the left side of her face with butterfly kisses, lingering slightly at the corner of her lip as she nuzzled his cheek in response.

"Game over, CC. Return Nunnally's present." He murmured into her lips.

Pushing him away slightly, she gave him an unimpressed look as she huffed. "How _unromantic_ can you be."

Chuckling, he daintily held her chin with his fingers as he pecked her lips. "I have my own gift for you, and this," he nudged the present between them, "…is not it."

"Where is it?" She teased with a knowing smile as she thrust Nunnally's present towards him. He took it just as she peeled away from his arms to intertwine their fingers instead.

"You're not getting it _today._ I'm giving it to you _tomorrow_."

CC's eyes twinkled in the gloom as she gently tugged on his hand and began to lead him back to the house.

"And what about _my_ present, Witch?"

"A present?" Came the innocent query as she swung their hands between them. "What makes you think I'm getting _you_ a present after what you always put me through?"

He knew she didn't mean it, but still— "Witch." He snarled, and was blessed once again to hear CC's tinkling laughter.

"Oh come off it, Warlock. I'm only kidding." She stopped walking abruptly and stood in his face, as he nearly ran into her. "I have a _very_ special gift for you, and you're getting it tomorrow, too. No earlier."

"Figures…" He grumbled, his cheeks now pink from the cold. "What was even the point of you stealing this anyway?"

She shrugged. "You're far too uptight. And one can always do with a little trouble in life now and again. It's what makes it fun, you could say."

"I swear, you and Milly could be related in a different life."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"

He glanced at her and saw that knowing smile. And knew that she already knew his answer long before he thought to voice it out loud. Sighing in defeat, the Warlock just laughed quietly and agreed.

"Yes. Yes, it was."

Because _his_ immortal life without CC, would just be one boring existence, wouldn't it be?


	4. The Perfect Christmas Gift

In all her life, she'd never seen a sight so worthy of embodying Christmas.

Apart from the inside of the house looking like a Christmas store, the outside had not been left out of the festivities too. The small grove of short trees that they had next to the orchard was bedecked with Christmas lights of different colors. The entire house was alight with them too.

And thanks to her own pestering and badgering, a family of snowmen also littered the front yard — courtesy of her and her grouchy partner.

The view from the living room was stunning… Breathtaking, really.

It had been so long since she'd been able to sit like this; nothing but thoughts of contentment on her mind as she stared at her scenic view of the outdoors. Even the tray of Christmas cookies on the coffee table did little to attract her attention or arouse her appetite.

She and Lelouch did a great job… And the results of their efforts was enough to take the words out of her mouth.

It seemed silly, really. To think this way. It was a bit of a stretch now, wasn't it?

She'd been alive for centuries, and the hell of living on and on had jaded her. Had left her hollowed out and so unfeeling. And now she was _here_ , still worn down by the burden of immortal life. The difference was that she no longer bore it alone. And in the succeeding days after their everlasting journey officially began, her existence had been filled with a never-ending roller coaster of emotions. From despair to victory; happiness to sadness.

But never loneliness.

It wasn't just existing or surviving anymore. It was _living_.

And all because a particular Britannian youth had broken every single barrier she'd built around herself; had exceeded her every expectation. And had uncovered what other people couldn't.

Her name. Her wish. And then was kind enough to give her a reason to live. To come out and enjoy the world that she had chosen to turn her back on long ago.

"Ready to go, CC?" He appeared through the open doorway, dressed for the wintry weather, carrying a box filled with presents that were meant for those closest to his heart.

"You were taking an unusually long time. Of course I am." She teased, rising from her seat before covering the cookies with the silver dome.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed." Lelouch grumbled half-heartedly as he watched CC pick up a bag full of— Wait, was that—?

"Aren't those your new stuffed toys?"

"Mhmm." She secured the bag full of her new stuffed animals, and marched past Lelouch with it.

"What are you going to do with all of them?" He was a little concerned that she was leaving with a bag full of things she had practically _coerced_ him to get for her just a few days ago. Was she just planning to throw _all of them_ out?

"The courier truck is arriving any minute now, isn't it?" Came CC's slightly disembodied voice, hinting that she had left the front door open as she marched outside onto their porch.

"And?" He pressed, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Oh _fine_. I actually bought all of these to give to the children at the local orphanage in town."

Lelouch was still trying to wrap his mind around what CC just revealed. She _forced_ him to buy her all those Christmas bears and stuffed animals because… she was going to donate them to the children at a local orphanage in town? Very interesting development. What brought this on, was the big question here.

"And such an altruistic deed from an immortal Witch is because…?"

From her seat on the second step in their front porch, CC cast a quick glance his way. The boy was so adorably confused, and a little shell-shocked. In his eyes, was her generosity _that_ uncharacteristic? Did he no think this act of kindness suited her? Did he really think she was wholly selfish? Was that it, or was this just a simple case of pleasant surprise?

"Do I need a reason?" She asked nonchalantly, goading him to ask the question she needed to hear.

"People do _everything_ for a reason. And I would know that better than anyone. So…" He set his own box of small packages beside him as he sat on the step above the one she occupied. "Why are you doing this?"

CC simply smiled and put her head on Lelouch's knee. "If you must know… I've been thinking of doing this for a while now. The perfect opportunity just hasn't come up. Until a few days ago, that is. Children who don't have loved ones deserve a little bit of happiness too."

In awe, Lelouch chuckled good-naturedly after hearing CC's simple answer. "Who would have thought? And here is the Christmas surprise I sincerely didn't foresee. For all your talk of being selfish before, you _are_ more fitting to be a mother, than you know."

Grinning from ear to ear, he fondly smoothed her hair underneath the white skull cap she wore. He should have known though, that his Witch would _always_ be full of surprises. Sometimes, he idly wondered if their journey in the far future would be enough time to know her in-and-out. Maybe a day would come where he knew her like he understood his own self. Or perhaps that day would never come, and he would be forever subjected to a wide range of surprises like this. A fact that only time would tell, and something else to look forward to in the long road ahead.

A woman of many layers, his Witch…

And she had done so much for him, hadn't she?

During a year living with false memories, _his_ Witch had salvaged what remained of the Black Knights. She led them, and organized his retrieval. And in the midst of his own personal turmoils, she had kept him sane. Questioning his motives and his actions objectively; the voice of reason. He had lied to everyone for their own sakes or for his own gain. But to her… He had never lied to her.

She had been the one woman who knew anything and everything about the man of miracles, the passive Ashford Academy student, and the banished Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. And now, she was his sole companion for eternity.

CC opened her mouth to speak, but both were interrupted by the sound of a distant vehicle's engine. It was approaching their humble driveway, and Lelouch stood up to greet whoever was in-charge of picking up their packages.

It didn't really take long. CC never even bothered to leave her spot as she let her partner take care of the packages for them both. After signing the last customer's receipt, the men thanked them for their business before going on their way. She half-expected him to head back inside the house, where it was much warmer. But he didn't.

Instead, her Warlock sat beside her on the same step as they watched the sky gradually darken to welcome the shining moon and her entourage.

"We've waited long enough to give each other's gifts." She commented out of the blue, listening to the whisper of the wind as it gently rattled the trees, twinkling with dozens and dozens of Christmas lights.

"I'm surprised you didn't pester me for yours this morning." He grinned at her knowingly and at the cocked eyebrow she sported after hearing what he had to say. "But I suppose you couldn't have after all the distraction."

At the mention of this so-called _distraction_ , CC felt her cheeks heat from more than just the cold temperatures. For the record, it wasn't a _bad_ way to start the day.

"A distraction _you_ caused." She huffed at him and tried to ignore the arm that snaked around her waist and pressed her close to his side.

Putting his lips to her ear, he teasingly breathed down her neck, feeling her shiver pleasantly. "If you can remember, CC; _you_ taught me not to deny any physical needs I might have."

"Pft. _That's_ a rather round-a-bout way to say that you've been horny."

"In my defense, we haven't done it since last Friday."

"Well, we can't do it _everyday_." She flicked his nose gently and smiled at the way he adorably scrunched up that perfectly shaped nose.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." He swallowed her protests as he stole a chaste kiss.

The action earned him a hard swat on the shoulder. But she let her hands wander to the back of his neck to stroke the ends of his hair anyway. She rather liked their current dynamic. It was comfortable and made her heart flutter far too much for her own good.

"Okay, Lover Boy. Tone it down."

CC sighed, exasperated as she placed an oval-shaped present on his lap. In the light of their front porch, it was fair to say that CC went out of her way to put some effort into the gift presentation too. There was no wrapper. Instead, it was a solid yet heavy oval tin of metallic gold, accented with a lovely black ribbon at the top, with a stiff and scented piece of paper bearing what others would deem a cheesy Christmas message.

Lelouch loved the sentiment behind it anyway… His Witch may be more open with her thoughts now, but she still wasn't as vocal as he was about her own persisting feelings for him. So it was nice to get gifts like this from her, with a short yet sweet message attached.

_25/12/2020 a.t.b_

_For giving me a reason to live._

_Thank you so much for everything, Lelouch._

_~C._

"Are these—"

"You've never read them. I never let you. But they're—"

"Love letters." The words fell from his lips in a hushed (almost reverent) manner as he thumbed through leaf after leaf after leaf of papers and envelopes.

With a stoic face that concealed all emotion, she explained. "They're about you. Some are one-liners. Others may span perhaps three pages. Some are stories of my past experiences before I met you, or before you were even born. You don't have to read them all, if you don't want to. But because we'll be together for years and years—"

"I understand." He smiled tenderly, running his fingertips over the pieces of paper flooded with the Witch's elegant handwriting.

First, she gave him the privilege of using her real name. And now, she was letting him see what she thought of him. To put it romantically, it was a peek inside her heart. It wasn't something bought from a store. It was _hers_.

The magnitude of trust and thoughtfulness in her gift made his heart clench. His throat thickened slightly with the onslaught of unshed tears. Even as he knew that his eyes were now lined with silver underneath the pale moonlight. She trusted him this much?

Had she been planning to give something like this to him all along? Or was this a diary of sorts?

And because it was CC, he _knew_ that not every letter would be heartfelt. He was sure to find sarcastic ones. Perhaps even a frustrated note complaining about how much of a _boy_ he was. But whatever they would be, he knew he would treasure them all.

Because these were parts of CC that she would never share with anyone else…

It was just a fraction of her whole self, but it was _more_ than enough. It was more than what she would ever offer others. A vow that he, and he alone, would come to understand the Witch and her many layers — her many lifetimes, no matter how excruciating or liberating. He would be privy to them all one day. And this was just the beginning.

"I know it's not anything special, and it's not a very appropriate gift. It's a little selfish if you look at it from a different point of view. But I—." She swallowed thickly and closed the lid of the tin for him. "I want you to know me. To know why I—"

"Love you." He finished for her as he took her chin gently between his fingers, and lifted her face to his. "It's a thoughtful and meaningful gift, C***. At least, I now know that you're not just with me for my debit card. These love letters will prove otherwise." He grinned as he teased her. And it turned into a quiet laugh when she frowned at him in annoyance.

"I'm joking. Thank you, C****. _Really_." To punctuate his own heartfelt words, he pressed his lips to her forehead — at the very center of her Code, as he brushed her cheek with gentle fingers. "But now, _I_ have something for you."

CC blinked as he pressed a wrapped square into her palm.

He watched her with eager eyes, knowing that he'd picked the right gift in the end. After what she just gave him, his own gift to her was complementary to the one he just received. He watched her face in the gloom as she unraveled the ribbon, tore off the tacky Christmas green paper, and finally uncovered the ornament he had customized for the occasion.

"It's something else to hang on the tree. But you have to open it first." He smiled at her encouragingly when she looked endearingly confused.

Nevertheless, she chose to follow his instructions.

It fit in her hand perfectly and was shaped like a partridge egg. It had a silver metal bow on top with faux mistletoe tied at the base. The ornament was a shiny blue too, matching the color scheme of their Christmas tree. Whorls of beautiful silver covered the egg like crawling veins. And at the center, was an obvious clasp fashioned into two tiny angel's wings.

Doing as he bid, she delicately popped the ornament open. Was this a jewelry box of sorts? Perhaps it— _Oh…_

She glanced at Lelouch and found him smiling and looking at her intently.

Two rings fashioned out of gold winked up at her. A Princess-cut emerald stone ringed in by tiny white diamonds twinkled in the dim light. The feminine ring was intertwined by a larger one. Just a slightly thicker gold band dotted with smaller emeralds.

"Lelouch, what are you—"

He took in her wide golden eyes and wrapped a gentle arm around her again as his other hand reached for hers, brushing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Eternity rings are usually reserved for anniversaries. But since we'll be together for more than just four years, I figured I'd quit beating around the bush and just tell you that I want us to be together even longer."

"Lelouch…"

"C****." He paused, leaned in close and kissed her cheek sweetly as he murmured into her ear. "Will you do me the honor of staying by my side for all eternity?"

Golden eyes still wide with surprise, he hopefully waited for her answer. And the relief that flooded him was immeasurable when the love of his life finally uttered that one word every proposing man on the planet wanted to hear from their significant other.

"Yes. Yes, I will…"

Smiling like a giddy child with the best present on Christmas morning, he touched his forehead to hers as he relieved the ring from its velvet pillow and slid the twinkling gem onto her ring finger. She touched his cheek lightly as she did the same for him and slid the matching band around his.

Two rings that embodied their wish. Their hearts too, perhaps.

Taking her hand again, he laced his fingers through hers as they admired the new adornments as one. Never had they seen anything so perfect as this in their new life.

Underneath the twinkling stars and the gleefully flashing Christmas lights covering their modest little home, sitting on the steps at their front porch covered in snow, the Witch and the Warlock shared a passionate kiss. Their own wordless way of proclaiming how happy and grateful they were to be in the arms of the other.

" _Merry Christmas, C****."_

" _A very merry Christmas indeed, Lelouch."_

**~FIN~**


End file.
